Arabian Dawn
by MagicCarpet87
Summary: The prequel to Memories of a Distant Love! For all the Savannah fans out there, this is for you! A fic between myself and a friend of mine! Set not too long before Savannah meets Aladdin, but this time, with some new friends. Please Read and Review!


Nittle-Grasper87: Now I know Memories of a Distant Love was never finished, however, a very good friend of mine ("Ashy-kun") and myself thought it would be interesting if we got together and wrote a fic together and we decided on this one. Memories of a Distant Love will also be recreated and yes, even finished. "Ashy-kun" and I have a lot of plans for this series, so please hang tight and stay tuned! For all the Savannah fans out there, this one's for all of you!

Disclaimer: Nothing of Disney is ours, Aladdin, Genie, Abu, Jasmine, etc, etc, all creations of Walt Disney.

Sinbad is owned by "Ashy-kun"!

Savannah, Desiree and Akir are owned by me!

Please, we hope you enjoy this little prequel to the Memories of a Distant Love series.

* * *

Arabian Dawn

Chapter One- Family

It was an unbearable mask of humidity as all of Agrabah laid in the sweltering heat, making meager attempts to sell their produce and other goods. The baker seemed to nearly give out, the fish vender feared his goods would turn to spoil and the consumers fanned themselves in weak attempts to cool off. It seemed to be the hottest it had ever been, or perhaps it was the dry desert air harshly getting to them.

In a little house deep within the marketplace, a seemingly older woman sat in her home, fighting off the humidity by simply concentrating on other things, her needle threading through the cloth, in and out, in and out, skillfully, creating something of some sort that could be of use to one of her children.

"Oh ma, you shouldn't be exerting yourself," a young woman said gently, kneeling beside her mother's bedside, setting the pan of water beside her before wiping the sweat from her mother's sickly brow, wringing out the cloth before dipping it back in to administer the same actions.

"Do you think he'd like it?" With shaking hands she held up her creation, although it hadn't been finished, the young woman could make out what they were supposed to be, a pair of pants. As patched up as it was, she was sure he'd cherish them. The young woman picked up the pan and headed back into the other room where she had retrieved it from in the first place before walking back into the main room where her mother laid before her chocolate eyes gazed outside the window. Where could he be?

"Are you waiting for him?"

The question brought her out of her state and caused her to mentally jump, bringing her back into reality. "What?"

"Are you waiting for him to return?"

"He always does… I just don't understand why he needs to take so damn long," she murmured.

The older woman gave something that appeared to be a slight smile.

And so the two women would have been tipped off by a rustling of cloth, their only excuse for a door, if such a hole in their dwellings could be called thus. A scarred foot could be seen poking through, moving about making a way to get through without the use of the hands. The reason for this was made apparent immediately, as a tall yet lithe figure managed to get through. His arms were preoccupied with a large sack of food, slung over his backpack. Or rather, not so much a sack, as a large piece of cloth, fashioned into what could be called a bindle of sorts.

"Yeah, I could hear you, y'know... And you know very well that it always takes me longer to get the stuff in, when it's just me on my own. For one thing, I'm suited for endurance running, not speed. As a result, I always gotta fight off the guards who usually can catch me, so that adds an extra lotta time on."

"We only ask you do your best," the older woman brushed her long black hair behind her shoulder. She placed her hands upon her lap and greeted him with a warm, motherly smile before her daughter walked in between the two and took the bindle from the other and set it down on the floor silently, inspecting the stolen goods.

"Yeah, well, sorry for worryin' about ya," the young woman replied sharply. "But your ass very well knew I couldn't leave my mother by herself while my brother's not around." She seemed very defensive around the other, handing her mother a ripe yellow banana.

"Now, now, you two," the woman in the bed began, glancing from her daughter to the young man beside her. "You two were getting along so well last night."

Her daughter had no response to that, taking an apple for herself and stepping into the other room, playing with the red fruit, tossing it up and down in thought.

Sinbad gave a look to Sav, which seemed to say, "We need to either find a wall to make these walls less thin, or just keep your mother from hearing us."

The young woman, Savannah, could feel his eyes on her, when she turned her head, she read the look upon his face before her eyes replied, "It's not my moaning that she hears," they said. "It's your damn grunting, you're too loud."

"Are you kidding?" Sin's glare replied. "I can barely any noise I make over you. Then again, that's the way I like it..." Here the eyes had moved to fit the little smirky grin on Sinbad's face.

"Anyway, enough of our eye dialogue." Sin said, folding his arms. "Whose turn is it to cook, anyway?"

Savannah shook her head at the smirk on his face and took a bite from her apple. "I'll cook," Savannah offered. "But what do you want?" she asked. Not that there really was a selection to go by, but they made do.

"Anything to get my energy up after that one." Sinbad said, simply falling back onto the 'family's' pathetic excuse for a bed, completely exhausted. "I had to work extra hard for that haul today."

Savannah watched him, inside she felt guilty that he had to go out and be the bread winner for the day, however, she just couldn't leave her mother and she knew he understood that. "I'll make something good," Savannah added before moving to light the flame over the pot.

Savannah's mother, Desiree, on the other hand held up her reward for Sinbad. "This is for you, for all you've done for my family."

Sinbad blinked and stared at the trousers. "Lemme guess. You want me to try those on now, don't you?"

Desiree nodded, smiling while she waved them in the air for him to take. "Please do."

Sinbad took the trousers, but looked away. "I ain't changing in front of you, though."

"But darling, you don't need to be embarrassed in front of me. We're all family here." Leave it to Desiree to be the homely little mother, innocent in her actions, though none in her words.

"... You have no idea of how wrong that sounds."

She blinked softly. "It does?" She held her fingers to her lips in thought, as though they tingled with the curse of her saying bad words.

"Either way, I'm not changing in front of you." Sinbad said, pointedly.

"Savannah dear," Desiree called out. "Take Sinbad into the other room and see if the pants I made him fit." Oh she'd get him to try them on one way or the other.

"Huh?" Savannah poked her head out from the kitchen, what did they want from her now?

Sinbad hurriedly looked to Desiree. "Wait, what?!"

Savannah sighed and took the pair of pants, grasped her lover by the back of his shirt and dragged him into the kitchen with her to keep an eye on the food as well. "Strip." Honestly, she didn't have time for this, she couldn't understand why she needed to be the one to watch him undress.

Sinbad sighed and started to do so. "Well, I guess it's pointless having any inhibitions with you. Just as long as _she_ doesn't try to watch, in her grandmother fetish thing."

"Oh what grandmother fetish?" she asked, staring up at him. "So she wants a grandchild, there's nothing wrong with that," she said, taking the clothes he took off and placed them to the side.

"Normally, you'd be right, and there'd be nothing wrong with that," Sinbad replied, as he pulled on the trousers that poor Desiree had worked so hard on. "But when she's crying out in her sleep, with force comparable to that of having an orgasm, about having a little girl or boy to spoil as a grandmother would do, and doing that when we're usually in the midst of the process that would fulfill her every desire anyway, then it's getting obsessive."

Savannah crossed her arms over her chest. "So she's a little compulsive about the baby thing," she said, then moved a little closer to him, tugging on his shirt gently, playfully, her long, slender fingers running up along his chest. "Besides, she thinks she's on her death bed...indulging her wouldn't do any harm..."

Sinbad had to admit this was an attractive offer, from an equally attractive person. But he did have to move back, holding onto Savannah's hands to stop her from doing further. "Now, Sav, you know how difficult things are at the moment."

"I know," she said. "But it wouldn't be so bad..." she couldn't believe she actually found herself saying what she was saying. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with a baby around....I'm sure we'd manage. It would work out. Sin, we'd _make _it work out."

"Sav, we're already at death's door ourselves, supporting ourselves, and then there's Desiree to take into account, as well as your brother. Already that makes us burdened to near death by supporting a family. Supporting a baby will only serve to end us."

"Oh no it won't, now you're over exaggerating," she said. "While I'd be pregnant I'd obviously be out of work, so, then you and my brother would do the hunting."

"I'm not arguing, Sav. I'm being realistic and I'm telling you that without our skill together, we'd fail terribly." Sinbad was still holding onto her hands, holding them both in his own two hands. "You know what my answer would be, if things were different, but for now, we can't afford any of it."

It disappointed her that she wouldn't be able to grant her mother's wish, although she herself knew the answer. But, she thought she'd give it one last shot. "I know, but think about it, the baby would be living off me until he or she could live off of solid foods, then I'm sure by then things would work out for us... Things would be better!" She was desperately trying to grasp onto anything, a sliver of a single sentence that could save the possibility of a grandchild in the near future for her mother.

"Your brother... What if something happens to him?"

"He's a strong man, nothing's going to happen to him, and besides, if need be I'd get out there myself. They can't try a pregnant woman." How sure was she of that?

"The answer is still no." He said, looking to Desiree. "For now."

"Just be prepared, she'll talk about it over dinner tonight," she said, giving out a slight sigh, almost prepared for the worst.

"Of course..." He said, with a sigh. "I wouldn't expect any less."

She leaned against him and sighed. "The pants look good on you."

"Again, I wouldn't expect any less from her." He said, with a gentle smile, arm wrapped around her waist.

She slid her hands around his shoulder and gave a gentle smile as she rested against him comfortably. "That was so sweet," she said, kissing his jaw softly, brushing her lips up against his skin.

"Now, you'd better make sure the food doesn't go bad. You're supposed to be in charge of preparing it, remember." With this, Sinbad left the room, and lay back on the bed, near Desiree.

Savannah stood there dumbfounded when he left. What the hell!? How did he resist that!? With a sigh, she turned back to the food, paying attention to it to keep her mind off of her minor rejection.

"Oh they fit!" Desiree said happily from the other room when Sinbad walked inside.

"Of course, they fit. You made them." Sinbad said, with a huff. "You're practically the best seamstress in the whole of this forsaken hellhole, ruled by a spoilt brat Princess and her father, who probably blameless, is still probably just senile and controlled by her, or a stupid servant." Well, there was Sinbad's feelings about authority summed up quite well into one little diatribe.

"Come, sit by me," Desiree said. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about...and now is a good a time as ever."

"Oh, boy... This ain't gonna be a birds and bees talk, is it?" Sinbad said, getting up lazily, before plopping himself down, cross legged next to Desiree.

She laughed. "I think you two taught yourselves enough about the birds and the bees," she said. As much as she wasn't that fond of her little girl having lost her virginity at such a young age, Desiree learned to cope with it, after all, it would have happened eventually, no? Savannah was growing up…and there was nothing Desiree could do about it. So, now she teased the man that her daughter adored, just to let him know how 'on their level' she was. "No, no....this goes a little further than that... the doctors don't think I have much longer to live, Sinbad..." She twisted her blanket in her fingers, curling the fabric between her fingers, then letting them go.

"... H-Hey now... Don't start getting deep on me, after you've just been harping on about little Sins and Savs running around the place, clutching onto Grandma and asking for a story."

"That's why I'm so keen on having a grandchild, I'd like to live to see it born," she said. "Although my greatest wish is to see the two of you happy...together..."

"Hey, old lady, you're saying that as though you ain't going to really to do so. Plus, what makes you think we ain't already?" While he did his best to sound controlled, the slightest shake could still be heard in Sinbad's voice.

"Do you remember what I told you when you were younger? How I knew you and Sav were perfect for one another?"

"... Yes?" He said, uncertainly.

"I know that if you two had a baby....that things would be fine. But, don't let my wants interfere with your plans."

"You really enjoy making things and choices difficult for me, don't you, you big-busted witch..." He said, in an attempt to hide insecurities with coarse remarks.

She glanced down at her well-endowed bust, blinked, then looked back at the other. "I can smell your fear," she teased, giving an assuring smile. "What are you afraid of?"

"What do you think? You dying, and leaving such burdens on me?"

"I don't mean to leave such burdens on you," she replied.

"Plus, you want me to rush forward in my relationship, to satisfy your needs for grandchildren. Look, I can understand your wish to see us with children. But that could destroy our relationship too, if it's done just for that. Plus, we already have four mouths to feed. A fifth would only complicate things further."

"It's true, I want a grandchild, however, I don't want it ruining your relationship," she said, and this was the truth. "I haven't seen two people more in love since I met Savannah's father."

"Just...have grandchildren when you're ready," she finally concluded, having sensed the tension in the pregnant pause. "Even if I'm long gone when they're born."

"You... Could always watch down on us and keep us safe?"

"I would no matter what."

"Well, that's nice to know..."

However, neither one of them suspected that Savannah had been standing by the entrance to the doorway, listening to the conversation, hanging onto every word.

* * *

So, that was chapter one, I hope everyone enjoyed. Please hang on tight for chapter two, it's on its way very shortly ^^! Please read and review, whether it be good or bad, "Ashy-kun" and myself would love to hear from all of you!

* * *


End file.
